


Light Of The Half Moon

by ColorfulContinent



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bisexuality, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slow Burn, because both are great, no hating on kagome, no hating on kikyo, written by a self-respecting bi girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulContinent/pseuds/ColorfulContinent
Summary: Haruko is a young half-demon who seeks revenge on InuYasha, for she believed it was he who killed Kikyo. She joins with Naraku, who tells her he can show her how to resurrect Kikyo if she works for him. She is torn between her feelings and her morality. (Kikyo x OC) wlw
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kikyou (InuYasha)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Light Of The Half Moon

The bright sun of midday illuminated Lady Kikyo's face as she stood at her and Inuyasha's agreed meeting spot. She had worn her best kosode and her long, black hair was tied up with a white ribbon. She waited patiently near the large tree. Though her face was stoic, as always, her heart fluttered with excitement. InuYasha was going to use the jewel to become human, so the two could be together for the rest of their lives. The rude, rowdy half-demon had won her heart. She would miss his cute little ears and his beautiful silver hair, but she knew that if they were going to be together, this was the best option. The evil Shikon no Tama would be purified, and it would disappear, saving the world from the threat of destruction.  
After a few minutes, Kikyo began to walk toward the village, wondering where InuYasha went.  
"That InuYasha," She mumbled, "Maybe he overslept,"  
She pulled a shell out of her kosode and opened it. Red make-up sat inside. Just as she was going to apply it to her lips, she heard a shuffling noise.  
Time seemed to slow down.  
There was an explosion of blood and pain.  
Kikyo screamed as she fell forward, a familiar voice snickering behind her.  
"You can try to make yourself prettier, but it doesn't hide your true nature,"  
"What?"  
InuYasha's voice sounded so malicious, it was almost like he was a different person. She trembled from both physical pain and emotional pain. Her heart had never felt so broken. She was helpless.  
"This rouge isn't the right shade, demon blood would be the best color for you,"  
He crushed the shell in a fist and let the shards drop to the ground in front of her.  
"I-InuYasha?"  
She reached for the Shikon, which had tumbled to the ground a few feet away. InuYasha stepped on her hand.  
"You fool," he growled, "I never wanted to become human,"  
He bent down to grab the Shikon Jewel from her grasp, and he held it tauntingly in his claws.  
"I'll take the jewel anyway, and it will grow in power with suffering after I slaughter the villagers,"  
He walked away, laughing, as Kikyo laid on the ground, defeated.  
"You traitor!" she screamed at him, though he paid no attention to her. "You intended to trick me from the very beginning!"  
He disappeared into the trees, every step leading taunting her.  
Her eyes narrowed and her voice cracked as she whispered, "Was everything a lie?"  
The words InuYasha had spoken yesterday rang in her ears. He had held her close, the sun sinking into the horizon. The sky was an array of many shades of orange, like a painting.  
"I promise you," InuYasha had told her as she leaned against his chest. "I will become a human, and you won't have to have the burden of being the guardian of the jewel,"  
That memory burned and she shrieked into the forest: "I hate you, I hate you!"  
Little did she know, that wasn't InuYasha, but an imposter. It was the man Onigumo, whom she had rescued. Though now he was Naraku, a powerful mixture of many demons into one half-demon.  
Kikyo writhed in pain, her heart aching as if a thousand demons were tearing at it. Shakily, she got to her feet.  
I cannot let him get away, Kikyo thought angrily. I need my revenge, for I will die soon.  
She limped, clutching her heavily injured shoulder. Her breathing was ragged, but she refused to give in before killing InuYasha. She limped over to the tree where she placed her bow and arrow, the air thick with the metallic scent of blood. Her hands trembled as held her weapon, InuYasha will die at my hands. Though it hurt, Kikyo tried her best to run towards the village. She wasted no time, though she longed to take one last look at her village before she passed. She caught sight of him leaping through the village, the jewel glowing in his hand. The villagers shot at him with arrows and harpoons to no avail. This was her chance.  
"Die, InuYasha!"  
Kikyo nocked her arrow, putting the last of her spirit and heart into the shot. Her vision was blurred and her shoulder dripped blood. Though her head spun, she knew she wasn't going to miss. She couldn't miss it. She had to stop this monster before it was too late.  
I trusted you, she thought as her heart raced, I believed in you!  
"InuYasha!"  
She yelled as her sacred arrow flew through the air with a faint whistling noise. InuYasha's eyes widened in surprise as he was hit with her attack, the arrow pinning him to a tree. The necklace that held the Shikon Jewel clattered to the ground. The wind blew solemnly, Kikyo's bowstring hummed. Her eyes were cold and narrow, her face strained with the pain of betrayal.  
"K-Kikyo," InuYasha stuttered, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I-I thought," He wasn't able to finish the sentence before he went limp, dangling from the tree, held up by the arrow.  
Kikyo stumbled forward, blood and agony in each step. Before the jewel, she fell to her knees. She knew this was the end.  
"Big sister!"  
"Lady Kikyo!"  
"Who did this to you, Kikyo?"  
Kikyo watched as her little sister and many of the villagers gathered around her in concern. Her hands shook as she clutched the Sacred Jewel. Kaede fell to her knees, tears gathering in her eyes.  
"Everything," Kikyo's voice cracked slightly as she clutched the jewel, "Everything happened all because of this evil thing,"  
She winced, as the blood loss began to get to her. Her younger sister, Kaede, held her upwards and cried, "You're in pain, let someone-"  
"I won't be alive much longer, and so, I give you this, the Shikon no Tama," Kikyo turned to her sister. "You must burn this with my body so that it does not fall into the hands of those who would use it for evil,"  
Kikyo shuddered and cried out in anguish, still grasping the necklace tightly. The last thing she heard was Kaede's grief-filled scream, "Sister Kikyo! Please, please no! No, KIKYO!"  
Kaede watched tearfully as her elder sister collapsed, the life leaving her eyes.  
I will take the Sacred Jewel with me to the Netherworld.

The scent of pine was strong in the air as Haruko dashed through the forest, her long white hair trailing behind her. She smelled a river nearby and decided it would be a good time to catch fish. She had been traveling for a few days now, and never took the time for a good meal. She had journeyed the north, back to the region where she was raised. She didn't quite know why she chose now to come back, but she did, and she intended to stay.  
She froze as a scream echoed from deep within the woods. The voice sounded young and feminine. She shot through the trees as she headed for where she could hear the child fighting. There was a group of four bandits who were trying to kidnap a young girl. Haruko bared her fangs and came flying out of the trees, elbowing the closest one hard in the face. The bandit fell back, knocked out, his nose broken. The second one tried to throw a punch, but Haruko dodged his attack easily and elbowed him in the stomach. The other two men began to flee. Haruko punched one in the head, causing him to drop to the ground instantly.  
"There." She said as she dusted off her green kimono. "That'll teach you," She turned to the child, who was staring at her with curious eyes.  
She looked to be around ten or eleven, with perky red ears and a bushy tail. A kitsune, Haruko noted.  
"Are you okay?" she asked kneeling to be at the fox demon's level.  
The young fox demon nodded timidly, clearly still shaken from before.  
Haruko decided to take it slow, not wanting to frighten the girl more.  
"What's your name?"  
"Maki,"  
The kitsune nervously tugged on her light blue kimono. She sniffed the air and made a face.  
"You're a half-demon?"  
Maki's reaction was a bit annoying, though it was expected. Half-demons, also known as hanyo, weren't accepted in a world where demons and humans were constantly at war. It was understandable that Maki was judging. It didn't make it hurt any less though.  
"Yes," Haruko pulled up the sleeve of her kimono, revealing shiny, silver scales that ran up and down her arms. "I'm half-snake,"  
"That's so cool! I've never met a hanyo before!"  
That was unexpected. But it made Haruko fill with hope. The excited young fox seemed to open up more, and so she asked the question she had been meaning to ask since they first met.  
"Can you help me?"  
Maki perked up, her tail waving happily. "Of course! You saved me, after all,"  
"I haven't been to this region in many years. I want to know if anything important happened while I was gone,"  
"I know a few things," Maki told her, "Us kitsune love to gossip,"  
Maki leaned closer to Haruko and she whispered, "One of my brethren, a boy named Shippo, started traveling with InuYasha-"  
Haruko's eyes widened in shock.  
"InuYasha is alive again?"  
Maki nodded "The curse he was placed under was removed," she chirped.  
"Where is InuYasha?" Haruko asked firmly, her emotions getting the better of her.  
"Lady Kikyo pinned him to a tree under a curse for fifty years, but-"  
"But?"  
"He escaped recently after a girl rumored to be Kikyo's reincarnation released him,"  
Scales appeared on the hanyo's face, anger boiling within her. Maki stared at her curiously. "If it's not too much to ask," the young fox demon began, "What is your connection to the late Lady Kikyo?"  
Haruko sniffed. "All I am willing to say is that we were acquaintances,"  
Maki sensed there was a little more than that, though she didn't push. She knew that, though she didn't show it, that the half-snake demoness was boiling inside.  
Haruko stood up to her full height and smiled kindly to the young fox demon, "Thank you, Maki, I hope we meet again,"  
Haruko leaped from her spot in the forest to a tall tree to get a good lookout. The scales on her cheeks slowly faded as she spotted the river a few miles away. It was further than she thought it was, but she knew it was a good place to look for fish. As she ran to the spot, dodging trees, she cursed herself for her internal reaction when Maki told her about InuYasha's revival.  
She landed on the riverbank and tied up her kimono so it didn't get wet. It was her favorite kimono, made of dark green fabric with a pink flower design on it. The look was completed with a purple obi. It was a gift from someone she knew, long ago…  
Haruko pushed that memory to the back of her mind, refusing to think about it. That was from the past, she scolded herself, I will not linger there.  
A pang of nostalgia hit her heart anyway. She put a hand to her forehead and stepped into the water, which was ice-cold to the touch. It lapped at her legs as she waded into the clear shimmering water. The sun had begun to set, and the sky turned into a multitude of colors. Dawn and dusk were always the most beautiful times of day to Haruko. To her, they symbolized rebirth. A new day, and the ending of an old one.  
Then it hit her.  
She recalled the kitsune's words earlier when they were talking. He escaped recently after a girl rumored to be Kikyo's reincarnation released him. That meant Kikyo's soul was still alive.  
Haruko's heart raced at the thought. She leaped out of the water and into the air, not caring that the force got her kimono wet when she collided headfirst with an insect.  
She tumbled back to the ground and looked back up at the bug.  
It was large, with a dagger-sized red stinger and black and yellow striped body, like a bee. It had bright red eyes, around the same shade as Haruko's, though hers were more vibrant and less beady. She stared at it carefully. It didn't show any sign of wanting to attack, but Haruko stayed on guard. That stinger was gigantic. She knew being stung by that thing would hurt more than a simple bee-sting. More of the insects joined its friend, and they turned into a group of about ten. After a few awkward seconds of eye contact, the bugs turned and flew in the direction of the falling sun.  
Haruko felt the strong urge to follow them, so she did. What am I doing, she mused, this is probably a trap. After all, pure demons like to hunt my kind of sport. Somehow, she couldn't convince herself.  
"Hey wait up!" She called after them. The insects noticeably slowed down, proving her theory about them wanting her to follow them. Instead of being more apprehensive, this sparked her curiosity. Maybe she could ask more about this reincarnation of Kikyo she heard about.  
As she followed, the sky got darker. She couldn't tell whether it was from the sunset or the growing amount of clouds in this direction. Either way, it was getting harder to see. She and the strange insects crossed fields and forests until they came upon an old castle. It looked like a normal human castle that lords and humans of status would dwell, but there was something… off about it. A heavy miasma hung in the air, and a dark cloud prevented any outside light from entering over. The miasma didn't affect her much though. Being part snake, she could handle strong poisons and venoms. After all, she had her own.  
She slowed her pace as she approached the castle, sensing a powerful demonic aura. What's going on? Haruko wondered.  
As she walked up the magnificent stone steps, the aura grew stronger. She tensed, though she didn't stop.  
"Welcome," a voice greeted as she stepped into the doorway. It was smooth and masculine. Haruko tasted the air and followed the demon's scent to an elegant room. It smelled like spiders and poison, though it had a bit of a sweet smell that she couldn't identify. She squinted in the darkness, shiny scales materialized on her neck and face. Then she saw the person who was waiting for her.  
In the center stood a man with long, flowing black hair. He was draped in long, dark purple robes, with a violet montsuki on top, completing the look. He smiled and beckoned Haruko over.  
"Hello, make yourself at home,"  
She didn't. Instead, she stood still at the entryway, her muscles tense, ready to flee at any moment. She knew not to trust demons. She learned that the hard way, as all hanyo did.  
The corners of the man's lips twitched, "No trust for a fellow hanyo?"  
Haruko's eyes widened. "What?"  
She tasted the air again, her forked tongue sticking out slightly and she caught the scent of a half-demon mixed in with the miasma. His scent was truly unique, though she felt a little less anxious after learning he was the same breed as her.  
She walked closer and sat down, feeling that he had no intention of attacking her.  
"First thing's first," She said, her face pensive. "What is your name?"  
The man returned her eye contact, dark blue eyeshadow around his eyes.  
"I am known as Naraku,"

\-------------------------------------------------------

Haruko bowed her head slightly.  
"My name is Har-"  
"I already know your name," Naraku purred, "I heard very much about you, Haruko,"  
Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"How? I usually try to keep a low profile,"  
"Unimportant," Naraku sniffed. "What I want to know is your reasons for hating InuYasha?"  
Her face hardened, her ruby eyes flashing angrily. "Why do you want to know?"  
"Because I too, loathe him,"  
"So you're a possible ally?"  
Naraku nodded.  
“Fifty years ago,” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before continuing, “InuYasha killed the young priestess who had the Shikon Jewel in her possession, Lady Kikyo,”  
She glanced at Naraku, and he beckoned for her to go on. “Kikyo and I had a history that I don’t want to get into, but we knew each other very well,”  
“Ah, a revenge mission,” Naraku’s lips slid into a smile.  
“What about you?”  
“I learned recently that InuYasha is alive again. I haven’t come into contact with him yet, but we also have a... history,”  
Not wanting to waste any more time, Haruko finally asked, “Why did you want me to come and meet you?”  
“I wanted to make a deal with you,” He said, “Help me kill InuYasha and I will give you the Shikon no Tama,”  
Confusion appeared on Haruko’s face, “I thought Lady Kikyo brought it into the afterlife with her, and even if she didn't, why would I want that evil thing?”  
“The Shikon jewel grants wishes and I know what you want most. Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul,”  
Haruko’s fingers tapped on her lap as she felt a wave of unease. Surely he’s lying, right?  
Naraku seemed to sense her disbelief and held up his palm, revealing a few glowing slivers. Haruko’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open when she realized what it was. The Shikon no Tama has shattered? I really have been gone for a long time!  
Haruko pondered what she should ask first; she had so many unanswered questions and she hoped a fellow hanyo could help. Why is the jewel broken? Why is InuYasha alive again? How did you learn about me? Who is Kikyo’s reincarnation? Why did she release InuYasha from his curse?  
Her head felt cloudy, so she decided to focus on one thing at a time, starting with the most relevant question. “Why is the Shikon Jewel broken?”  
“I don’t know, though it happened shortly after InuYasha revived,”  
Haruko stood up, looking down at Naraku as she growled, “I accept your offer,”  
\--------------------------------------------------  
As Haruko left Naraku’s castle, her promise rang in her ears. I accept your offer. She had no idea whether she was going to regret those words. There was something suspicious about Naraku, but she trusted him against her better judgment. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.  
She knew she had to come up with a plan instead of jumping right into battle. She had never seen InuYasha fight, but she heard the legends about his family. The great dog general and InuYasha’s father, Inu no Taisho, was feared and respected among demonkind before his death. His brother, Sesshomaru, was also rumored to be incredibly powerful. He had his father’s blood running through him, which meant he was bound to be tough to get rid of. She was going to have to be clever and win without using brute strength.  
As the air cleared, she found that it was midnight, the sky was dark tonight. The new moon.  
She climbed a tree on the outskirts of another forest, and she sat perched on a high branch, staring at the stars.  
Maybe if I find his night of weakness I can kill him then?  
All half-demons have one night a month where they become mortal, due to the human blood in their veins. If she found out and targeted him on that night, she could win easily. I just hope it’s not on the same night mine is, Haruko shuddered, that would complicate things.  
She refused to let such musing cloud her plans as she drifted off to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------

Haruko had two options. Get the job done and kill InuYasha, or take a little detour. Naraku had given her a single Shikon shard out of his small collection, and he had told her of a witch that lived in the mountains that could help with her...wish. She left the forest that she spent the last few nights in, and headed out towards a small mountain range south of Kikyo’s old village. It had been fifty years since she had been in this part of Japan, and there was a sort of nostalgic feeling that accompanied her as she took in the familiar landscapes. She felt the urge to actually visit Kikyo’s old village, maybe visit Kaede, but it dawned on her that after all these years, the younger sister of Kikyo would most likely be dead. She frowned and continued on her way.


End file.
